A storage server is a computer that provides access to information that is stored on one or more storage devices connected to the storage server, such as disk drives (“disks”), flash memories, or storage arrays. The storage server typically includes an operating system that may implement a storage abstraction layer to logically organize the information as storage objects at the storage devices. With certain logical organizations, the storage abstraction layer may involve a file system which organizes information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files. Each file may be implemented as set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information, such as the actual data for the file. The file system typically organizes such data blocks as a logical “volume,” with one or more volumes further organized as a logical “aggregate” for efficiently managing multiple volumes as a group. In a file system, each directory, file, volume, and aggregate may constitute a storage object. In other logical organizations, a file system may constitute a storage object with the storage abstraction layer managing multiple file systems.
A storage server may be configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to allow one or more clients access to data in storage objects stored on the storage server. In this model, the client may comprise an application executing on a computer that “connects” to the storage server over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network, wide area network or virtual private network implemented over a public network, such as the Internet. A client may access the storage devices by submitting access requests to the storage server, for example, a “write” request to store client data included in a request to storage devices or a “read” request to retrieve client data stored in the storage devices.
Multiple storage servers may be networked or otherwise connected together as a storage system to distribute the processing load of the system across multiple storage servers. Processing load involves the load on a storage server to service storage requests from clients directed to a storage object (e.g., aggregate) of the storage server. In certain cases, however, one of the storage servers may be more heavily loaded than another storage server in the system. Thus, it may be desirable to offload client requests for an aggregate from one storage server (source) to another (destination). In other instances, a source may have to be replaced, so it may also be desirable for another server to carry out requests on the aggregate to ensure continued access to client data during those periods. Replacing or upgrading nodes without disrupting user experience can be a challenge in a clustered environment having multiple users and nodes. Continuous efforts are being made to replace server nodes while maintaining client access to storage.